


No More Words

by enoby_way



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enoby_way/pseuds/enoby_way
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Writing Prompt #161: ‘They had nothing to say to each other’ in 100-250 words] Cosette crosses paths with her old nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Words

When she saw him, she knew him instantly. His hair was matted, and he was thinner than she knew, but he still held the same deceptive look in his eyes. His wife was nowhere to be found, but he certainly looked as though Éponine’s death meant little to him. Just another less mouth to feed. Cosette had no idea what had become of Azelma, but only hoped that she had escaped the world her parents had brought her into.

Their eyes met over the food stall, and for a second her heart gave a start. But there was silence between them, and she fell calm.

Who was this man to defeat her? Could she allow him to do so? Absolutely not! The years had passed, and she was a woman now, with a child of her own. Her gaze hardened, and she stared back at him, already resolving to move on to the next grocer. And he looked back with no remorse.

Well, she was not the same little girl she was all those years ago. She was no longer the little girl lost in the woods.

There were no more words – they had nothing to say to each other.

She shook her head and walked away.


End file.
